


Revelations

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees Draco at a party and has a revelation. He must make Draco his. Very naughty party - be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

Harry was fairly drunk and currently sat in a gay friend's home, he was having a party and forgot to mention to Harry what type of party it was. It wasn't until much later in the evening that Harry realised it was a gay sex party.

Many couples, threesomes, and groups were having sex—in the bathroom, the kitchen, and the bedrooms. Everywhere!

Harry hadn't left for a few reasons; one: he was slightly drunk and two: he always fantasied about having a threesome or group sex. So he stayed, observed, and got drunk.

Harry had a huge stiffy and was a bit unsure if he should participate in any sexual activity, he thought about hygiene and STD's but his friend had told him that only the elite were selected to attend his parties and they were clean and disease free; but they always practiced safe sex to be sure.

In front of him a skinny boy about eighteen years old was giving a man about forty, a blow job, and the overweight man next to him was jerking off. Harry frowned and stood, he would go to the kitchen to get a drink; he was grossed out by the fat sweaty man next to him.

The party was definitely something Harry had never experienced before, you had to have an open mind and not be a prude. Most men were half naked or completely naked; they were of all races, ages, and sizes; many were drunk or on drugs. Harry avoided drugs—he couldn't tolerate drug taking—and he would like to remember his experience, not be completely off his head.

The music was loud and the alcohol flowing. As his friend said, it was an elite party and only a few were invited; they all agreed that whatever happened at these parties would stay between the men who attended. Harry was pleased as he really didn't want to think about what the wizarding world would say if they saw pictures of him mid threesome.

The kitchen was probably the safest place as there was currently no sex going on, just a few men kissing and dry humping. Harry decided to move on from beer to something stronger, maybe a fire whiskey. His friend Matthew came over "Hey Harry, enjoying yourself?" Harry smiled "It's a lot to taken in; just trying to adjust and then maybe I can join in"

"The first party is always overwhelming, you don't have to do anything, or you can just have oral or something, start off small" he patted Harry on the back and walked away "Got to go, got a very sexy beast of a man tied to my bed" Harry laughed.

Harry decided to go get some fresh air, it was very stifling inside, he walked out the kitchen door and stepped onto Matthew's decking that wrapped around the back of his house. Matthew's house was in the countryside, with no neighbours for miles, he wouldn't get any noise complaints. Not many people were outside because it was October and tonight it was pretty chilly.

Harry relaxed as he was no longer feeling claustrophobic and the fresh air helped calm him. He could hear two men arguing a bit further down the garden, he couldn't really make out the voices or what they were saying. When they got closer Harry recognised the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, 'oh fucking great' Harry thought; he'll make fun of me for being at one of these parties, even though he too was at one.

Harry stayed on the decking, trying not to listen to the two arguing men, concealed by the nearby trees. "Draco, please, give me another chance" Harry heard the second man plead "No. I told you Shaun, you only get one chance with me. You blew it, now leave before I hex you" Draco's icy voice replied.

Harry was intrigued, he wondered what this Shaun had done to ruin his one chance; he soon found out. "Please Draco, I promise I will leave her. I'll tell her I'm gay, I'll leave her, and be with you" Shaun was begging "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. So no Shaun, I will not fall for your bullshit" Draco's voice was hard as stone "Babe please I can't live without you" Shaun sounded desperate "Please! You can't seem to live without her either, I may like to participate in the odd threesome by choice, but when in an actual relationship I do not share"

Shaun must have reached out as Harry heard Draco say "Do not touch me" his voice could have cut glass. Draco emerged from the trees alone, Shaun it appeared didn't dare follow. Draco stormed up the steps, saw Harry sat on a garden chair, and froze.

Harry smirked, and greeted him, "Malfoy." Draco was rooted to the spot, speechless. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?" Harry said, his voice held a cocky tone. Draco opened and closed his mouth and then stammered "No, I didn't, how did you get invited? I thought you'd be too romantic and prudish to enjoy such an event"

"Matthew is a good friend of mine, it's his house. I may be a very private person Malfoy, but I'm not prudish. I can enjoy the odd party like this; yes I'm a romantic but that's only in relationships, here I do not expect to have a relationship so I can do whatever I want" Harry smiled as he saw Draco's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"So are you a regular at this party?" Harry asked him "What, oh um no not really been to two; first time just watched, was a bit freaked out to be honest, I just got head and observed. The second time I was determined to just go for it and enjoy it for what it was, so I had a rather satisfying shag against the pool table, a delicious looking man was giving me anal, whilst another attractive man sucked me off. It was great, so this will be my third time."

It was Harry's turn to be speechless, mouth hanging open. Draco had seemed to have regained his confident air and listening to him talk about his experience was fucking hot; Harry's cock had become semi hard. Draco smirked at the look on Harry's face "I can assume by the fact you are fully dressed and sat outside, this is your first party" Harry blushed Draco's smirk grew "Thought so, well why don't you just leave, I'm sure you won't be able to handle it."

Harry jumped to his feet, face inches away from Draco "Oh I can handle it, why don't you leave, go find your cheating boyfriend" Draco's face morphed into anger, he shoved Harry "Fuck you Potter" and stormed into the house. Harry smiled, good, he liked getting under Draco's skin, fucking arrogant bastard could afford to be knocked down a peg or two.

Harry knew he couldn't go home now, Draco would tear into him and it would prove that Harry was out of his depth here. So he sucked it up and decided to go in there and have a great time and show Draco fucking Malfoy he could handle this party.

When he entered the kitchen he saw that Matthew had returned and was talking with Draco; Harry hadn't realised they were friends. Matthew saw Harry approach "Hey Harry, do you know Draco?" both Harry and Draco had matching expressions of dislike on their faces and both said at the same time "Yes, unfortunately I know him" Matthew smiled "Well how interesting, you two would work well together, you know angry hate sex is some pretty good sex" with that he smirked and left the two of them speechless.

Draco spoke first "Goes to show what he knows, I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man in the world" Draco had looked Harry up and down in disgust. "Well that's ok then, as I wasn't offering Malfoy, you're too much of a drama queen for me and probably a selfish lover" with that he walked out of the kitchen.

He didn't really find Malfoy unattractive, in fact he was probably one of the best looking men here, but his hatred of the arrogant, snobby bastard wiped out all thoughts of sex with him. Matthew was right though, if Malfoy shut his trap and didn't speak, Harry could probably enjoy sex with the blond, but he knew Draco would never shut his trap.

Draco stayed in the kitchen for a while, he hadn't meant to be so rude to Harry, but when Harry had made it quite clear that he had overheard his conversation with Shaun, Draco was pissed off and retaliated. He actually found that over the years Potter had become more attractive—his body was more muscled and he had clothes that fit him. He always had the most amazing eyes, that hadn't changed, but Draco wondered if he would be able to bear that intense gaze during sex. Draco was sure that those green eyes, if turned on you during sex, would be enough to make any man cum.

Draco wanted to leave after his fight with Shaun, but now he was determined to show Potter that he could have more fun than he could here. Draco didn't know why he was being so competitive, something about Potter always bought out the worst in him.

Draco went to the second living room, as Matthew's house had two. He entered and immediately saw many sexual activities taking place, while men stood around talking and socializing as if nothing was going on around them. He walked past a group of people in a circle, masturbating over a person who was kneeling in the middle of the group, the aim of this was for the circle of men to ejaculate on the person in the middle.

Draco scrunched up his nose, sticky and messy, he didn't think he'd like that. He found that he was searching for the familiar mop of unruly black hair, he didn't see it in this room so he left and went into the other living room.

Harry was in the study, it was relatively empty, with only a few men masturbating and having oral sex. He looked around, saw no Draco and relaxed. He decided to just jump in, he couldn't stand around all night, he walked up to an average looking guy, who was attractive enough and started kissing him. The man responded by deepening the kiss and undoing Harry's trousers, he pulled his trousers and boxers down, they pooled around Harry's ankles. The man went onto his knees and started licking and sucking Harry's erection.

Draco thought this living room was too crowded, he couldn't see Harry. In this room there was a 'Rim Chain' taking place. It looked to be a very arousing activity, the people were engaging in a reciprocal rimming activity. A man stood at the front of the line, with another man knelt down, giving the first man a blow job, the second man was being rimmed by the third man in the chain, the chain then continued, each man rimming the man in front. Draco tore his gaze away from the arousing sight, he then saw a disgusting greasy haired fat man masturbating on the sofa, eyeing him. Draco shivered and made a quick exit.

Draco couldn't explain why he wanted to be in the same room as Harry, maybe it was because he wanted to see if he had the guts to participate. Draco decided to check the ground floor first, usually the hard-core sex went on in the bedrooms, with oral and other lighter stuff taking place downstairs.

He went into the game room and smiled; this was where he had the fantastic experience at the last party. It appeared that a couple were making the most of the pool table and were having frantic sex on top of it. Draco left, not wanting to be invited to join in. He went to the small study that was at the end of the hall. When he walked in he saw Harry was stood, back against the bookcase, griping onto the edge of a shelf. His trousers and underwear were at his feet, whilst a man was knelt at his feet, working Harry's cock.

Draco suddenly felt aroused, he had never seen Harry in such a vulnerable and open way before. He had his eyes closed, head titled back, mouth parted in a moan, cheeks flushed, and he was gripping onto the shelf. Draco thought he looked magnificent; Draco glanced down and was surprised to see that Harry was well endowed. Draco had always hoped that he had a small penis, just to be spiteful, but clearly Harry was gifted with a rather large cock. Draco stared, watching the man engulf Harry and he surprised himself further by getting a full on erection and one thought in his mind 'I want to be the one with my mouth around Harry'.

Harry was receiving a pretty good blow job and he had closed his eyes in pleasure, gripping the bookcase for support. However, after a while he sensed someone watching him, so he opened his eyes and his eyes met with a pair of familiar grey eyes. Instead of hate and disgust in them, he saw desire and arousal. Looking directly into Draco's eyes, Harry had no warning as he came hard, not breaking eye contact with Draco as he climaxed.

Draco moaned softly, Harry had opened his eyes and those shining green eyes had locked onto him; they were filled with pleasure and surprise at seeing Draco. Draco's cock twitched as Harry cried out and came, watching Draco the whole time. Draco panicked and fled, leaving Harry to clean himself up and pull up his trousers.

Harry watched as Draco fled the room. He wanted to see those grey eyes again, he couldn't explain it, and seeing Draco look at him with something other than hate had been powerful and intense and fucking hot.

Harry thanked the blow job man and hurried after Draco. He searched but couldn't locate Draco; he was about to give up when Matthew called "That sexy blond I assume you are looking for is in my room. As you know, my room is out of bounds to the party goers, so he's alone. I told him he could chill out in there for a bit. I'll make sure no one goes in." Harry smiled and thanked Matthew, as Harry turned to go upstairs Matthew called out "You better make use of the room Harry, I will be very disappointed if you don't claim that man as your own."

Harry smiled as he had a revelation earlier upon seeing Draco and looking into his eyes—he discovered that he wanted Draco. "Don't worry Matt; now that I've finally released what I want, I don't plan on letting it go" and he climbed the stairs two at a time.

He knew which room was Matt's, he's been friends with him for years. When he got there, he quietly opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door. Draco was sat on the edge of the bed, facing the window, back to the door. He had his head in his hands and quietly said as Harry came in "Hey Matt, do you want your room back now?"

Harry smiled "Matt said we can use his room" Draco's head snapped up and he swung around at the sound of Harry's voice.

Draco stood and faced Harry "What do you mean 'we can use his room'?" Harry took a few steps towards Draco "I know you felt it too Draco, I didn't climax because of that guy sucking my cock, I climaxed because of the sensations I got from looking into your eyes."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, pushing it behind his ear. "Don't you want to explore this new discovery?" Harry hoped Draco would say yes, he hadn't confirmed what he felt after sharing that intense look with Harry, but he hadn't denied it either.

Draco took one step closer "What are you suggesting?" Harry could see the desire flare up in Draco's eyes again and his body reacted.

"I suggest we see if we can give each other an overwhelming and earth shattering orgasm" he took another step towards Draco.

"Can we really do this? Once we cross that line, it cannot be undone" Draco hesitantly said, Harry laughed "Well, we're not exactly friends, so if we try this and it all goes wrong and it's a disaster, we go back to ignoring each other. If it turns out this was the best choice we ever made, then great. It's a win-win situation" He moved forwards again, now close enough to reach out to Draco.

Draco bit his lip and then released his lip "Okay, but we need to establish who tops" he took a deep breath and added "I'm versatile, I don't mind either, but after seeing your magnificent cock, I would like to bottom, I would like for you to burry that large cock into my ass" Harry moaned at this and closed the gap between them, kissing Draco passionately, tongue pushed into his mouth immediately.

Draco threw his hands up and gripped Harry's back and moaned against Harry's mouth. When they broke apart Harry said "I'm versatile too, but I don't mind topping this time" he had said 'this time' as he hoped that this wouldn't be a once off.

Harry cast a locking spell, not bothering with a silencing spell as the whole house was filled with moans and groans from people having sex.

Harry began removing Draco's clothes frantically, trying to get to his bare flesh as soon as possible; he had a massive hard-on and he wanted to prepare Draco soon. He didn't think he could wait long, he wanted to fuck Draco.

Draco too was stripping Harry, pulling and tearing at his clothes, and soon they were naked and Draco took in the sight of Harry's cock. "Merlin Potter, I bet your dorm mates felt inadequate next to you" Harry smiled "Not really, it doesn't look too big when flaccid, just seems to grow a lot when erect" Draco smirked "Weird how that works, some men seem well endowed when flaccid, when hard they don't actually grow much and end up with a small erect penis. Whereas you, it seems it is the opposite. You have an average flaccid cock but a bigger than average erect cock"

Harry kissed Draco, biting his bottom lip "Enough talking Draco, you always did like the sound of your own voice" and he heatedly kissed Draco before he could respond.

He pushed Draco to the end of the bed, into a sitting position, and then told Draco to turn on his front. Draco was on all fours on the bed, legs spread apart, and hanging of the edge off the bed slightly; Draco's ass and pelvis were on the very edge of the bed. Harry knelt on the floor took hold of Draco and pulled his cock downward, he then began kissing, licking, and sucking his cock from behind.

Draco bent his top half forwards, down onto the bed, and raised his ass in the air giving Harry better access.

Harry started swirling his tongue and licking between Draco's cock base and his anus. As this area has lots of nerves ending, licking here would help build Draco's arousal and pleasure. He kissed, sucked, and licked the area. Using his thumb he massaged vigorously downward on Draco's perineum. Draco moaned loudly, immediately feeling intense arousal.

Harry would switch from kissing, sucking, licking, and massaging Draco's anus, perineum, balls, and cock. Soon, Draco was withering and pushing his ass back onto Harry face, begging for more. Harry gave Draco's anus a long firm lick, pushing his tongue in as he completed the lick. "Oh, fuck Harry" Harry swirled and wiggled his tongue, massaging Draco's bum as he did this.

Again, Draco pushed back on Harry's face and Harry buried his head between Draco, inserting his tongue as far as it would go. He vigorously flicked his tongue around and in and out; he then removed his tongue, picked up his wand, and cast a lubrication spell on his fingers and Draco's anus.

He pushed in his middle finger and vigorously pushed and flicked it inside; he curled his finger around, trying to reach Draco's prostate. He knew he succeeded when Draco cried out and released a string of moans and swear words.

He massaged and stimulated Draco's prostate for a while; once he was satisfied that Draco was as prepared as he could be, he removed his fingers and Draco groaned in disappointment. "Climb into the centre of the bed and get on your back" Harry demanded.

Draco did as Harry requested and Harry looked directly into Draco's eye and said "I want to see your eye's as I fuck you hard" Draco started stroking himself and moaned as Harry said that.

Harry reapplied more lube to Draco's hole and over his cock and then he put on a condom. Draco moaned "Your cock really is magnificent. Fuck Harry, I want you" Harry climbed between Draco's legs and started kissing Draco's neck. He wanted Draco fully aroused and tittering on the edge of orgasm; he was paying attention to Draco's erogenous spots—these are areas that increase arousal and sexual pleasure when stimulated.

Everyone was different and found different things more arousing than others but the main areas were hair, neck, back and shoulders, lips, nipples, ears, inner thighs, and perineum. Draco had grabbed Harry's hair and was pulling and massaging his hair and head. This caused Harry's arousal to spike, driving him wild. Draco obviously knew the erogenous spots too.

He kissed his neck, behind his ears, and then nibbled and sucked his ear lobe, causing Draco to arch up into Harry. That was one spot that obviously drove Draco wild. He kissed down his chest and licked and sucked his nipples before trailing kisses all the way down and finally kissing and biting his inner thigh. "Fuck Harry, I can't take anymore, I need you inside me, please".

Well he never thought he'd hear Draco Malfoy begging and saying please to him and begging to have Harry's cock up his ass no less. Harry was very turned on by it and guided his cock to Draco's entrance, then pushed his head in. The feeling of warmth surrounded his head and he could feel Draco's anus enclose over it. "Fuck Draco! You feel so good already and I'm not even in yet", Draco moaned but didn't say anything, Harry assumed he was adjusting to his thick cock.

Soon he pushed in more and more, waiting and pausing for Draco to adjust. Before long he was fully inside and he looked down and could see Draco's anus tightly wrapped around the base of his cock and he moaned "Draco, your ass is so tight and warm, it fits me perfectly" Draco pulled Harry down and kissed him.

Draco had raised his legs completely, circling them around Harry's hips; this was the best option as it allowed Harry to fully enter his ass. Being in this position also allowed for easy movement in and out for Harry. But most of all Harry liked this position as it had lots of body contact and he could kiss and touch Draco as well as make eye contact.

Draco pushed his legs down against Harry's back, indicating for Harry to start moving. He took hold of Draco's hand and interlocked their fingers, arm above his head and his other hand fondled Draco's nipple, he slowly pulled half way out and then thrust back in. After a few thrusts, Draco's fingers had tightened their grip on Harry's hand and was gripping the sheet with the other.

Moaning in unison, Harry pulled out further and thrust in slowly, then pulled out again repeating this rhythm, but with each thrust in he would go harder and faster. He was soon vigorously fucking Draco's ass and Draco was bucking up and meeting Harry's thrusts. Draco was moaning and groaning constantly now and Harry would switch his gaze from watching his cock push inside and pull out of Draco, to watching Draco and making direct eye contact.

"Fuck Harry, you feel so good inside of me, filling me completely" Harry pushed in further at that and leaned forward to kiss Draco. Soon neither were capable of speech, both moaning intently. Harry picked up a steady and fast rhythm and on his next thrust he pushed in as far as he could go and he felt Draco's muscles clench over and around his penis. Draco bucked up, back arched, and he met Harry's gaze; Harry watched as his eyes went through stages of arousal, desire, climax, and orgasm.

The intense look from Draco once again brought on Harry's climax; he pushed in deep, wanting to cum fully inside Draco. He was right, he had an earth shattering orgasm, and his whole body shook and shivered with intense and powerful pleasure and the feeling of pure bliss wash over him.

Draco reached up and pulled Harry down and into a passionate and dominant kiss that rivalled the orgasm. Harry got back up; he wanted to watch as he pulled out of Draco, watch his cock slide out of his perfect hole, watch his hole as he removed his cock. Once out, he leaned back on top of Draco and kissed him tenderly "Best shag and orgasm ever!" Harry said.

Draco was still unable to talk, he was panting and trying to regain control, and he caressed Harry's back and stroked his hair as he waited for the feeling to subside.

Once back to his previous self he simply replied "wow" Harry smiled and kissed his temple and rolled to the side of him, laying in his arms, knowing that this wouldn't be the end for them.


End file.
